Endless Possibilities
by VanillaVice
Summary: Head-canons! AUs! Drabbles! Oh my! Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, world! I know you are all probably grumpy that this is not an update to Unexpected or The Switch, but I hope you still enjoy this nonetheless.**

**This "story" will be my outlet for random head-canons, AUs, etc. Most of them will not exceed 1k words.**

**Thus, I've decided to post a few all at once and then move into posting an update whenever I get an idea.**

* * *

><p><span>Head-canon: Tamsin worships Bo's butt<span>

"Yeah, so if we go interrogate the family, they're going to get alarmed. We've gotta find some other way.." Bo mumbled, partly to herself, but mostly to Tamsin.

Not that the blonde woman was listening at all. She was preoccupied with other paler, _softer_, rounder things. "Uh huh," Tamsin said in agreement, the palm of her hand stroking along one cheek of Bo's round bottom.

The two women were lying around in bed naked, discussing one of their recent cases after a feeding session. Bo was legitimately discussing the case and the people that needed interrogating, and Tamsin was busy appreciating the beauty of a succubus's butt.

"Should we try interrogating close friends? But, ugh, that's not enough information. Plus, they might just warn the family and that wouldn't be cool on our part," Bo continued, ignoring that there were two hands rubbing and kneading her bare behind.

"I just say we should.. y'know.." Tamsin trailed off, inevitably ending in her sentence with mumbled nonsense. She lightly scraped her nails along the soft flesh beneath her fingers, watching goosebumps raise along the skin. She smiled, rubbing them away with long, drawn-out strokes.

"We should what?" Bo prodded, turning to look at her girlfriend who seemed to be entranced by her butt.

"We should just.. fuck it," Tamsin replied automatically, her hands squishing the brunette's butt, followed by her nails scraping it as she opened her hands once more.

"We should just fuck it?" Bo repeated in disbelief.

"Your ass is fantastic, Bo." Tamsin said in return, instead of replying to Bo's question. She leaned in, kissing a cheek.

Bo opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, opting to let Tamsin continue.

"It's just so.. fucking round, and soft.. and it feels nice underneath my hands. And it's so slappable. Like, Bo, have you slapped your own butt before? I guarantee 100% satisfaction."

"No, I can't say I've ever slapped my own butt, Tam," Bo answered, her brows coming together in concern.

"You need to, Bo. Really need to. I'm so happy your butt is so nice," Tamsin said in a dreamy voice.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Bo teased.

"Sometimes I just wanna.." Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows in thought before coming to a conclusion. "Sometimes I just wanna bite your ass, Bo."

"...Sometimes you want to bite my ass?" Bo repeated, slowly emphasizing on each word.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Bo sighed. "Go ahead."

Tamsin visibly brightened, and Bo found herself dreading the moment when the bite would come. However, what she didn't expect was the valkyrie locking eyes with her as she leaned in to bite her. Trapped beneath the blonde's smoldering green eyes, Bo watched as she leaned in slowly, biting into the soft, pale flesh.

The valkyrie's teeth bit down with surprising gentleness, and slowly, her teeth dragged along the succubus's cheek, drawing to a close. When she was finished, she placed a kiss where she bit, smiling. "Okay, let's discuss that case."

Tamsin looked up, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. For the split second she looked away after the bite, Bo's eyes had become a bright blue, mouth slightly agape.

"_Oh,_" Tamsin let out before she was promptly tackled and straddled by an eager succubus, ending any case discussions before they even began.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Bo and Tamsin don't know each other yet, but end up at the same New Year's Eve party. They both think the party blows while their friends have the time of their life. While grumpily standing around, they make eye contact from across the room.

Tamsin stood around near the Christmas tree, nursing a nearly empty cup of vodka. She was on her third cup of the night, using alcohol to cope with the fact that the party was a total snoozefest. And no, it totally wasn't because everyone in the damn house was a couple.

Everyone at the station boasted how Ethan's party was the party to be at, but the blonde begged to differ. Every hot girl or guy she encountered already came with another person, and so she simply gave up, opting to better her bond with vodka. Vodka, and she was pretty sure she devoured an entire tray of cookies by herself. She sighed, scanning the room one last time for the night before she decided to ditch after the countdown.

As she glanced around the room, she was met by warm, brown eyes staring curiously at her. Instantly, the blonde felt an attraction to the brunette who had just entered the house from the backyard. She dumped the rest of her vodka into a nearby plant, her feet moving of their own accord. On her way, she threw the empty cup at an overflowing trash can, and within seconds she was standing in front of the mesmerizing woman.

"Please tell me you're single," Tamsin blurted out, acutely aware of how drunk she was now that she had to hold an actual conversation.

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise, sipping on her non-alcoholic drink.

"Uh, I just mean—"

Bo patiently watched the blonde struggle to form a coherent sentence before deciding to be nice. "I'm Bo."

"_Bo._"

The brunette smiled. "Yes, Bo. And you are..?"

"Tamsin."

"Well, Tamsin, to answer your first question, yes, I am single."

"Wow. How?" Tamsin blurted out again.

Before Bo could answer and Tamsin could embarrass herself further, they heard the countdown begin. They turned to look at the tv and the growing crowd that surrounded it.

_10..._

_9..._

They turned to look at each other.

_8..._

_7..._

Suddenly, the mood grew tense, and the two women glanced at the other's lips.

_6..._

_5..._

"So, it'd be weird not to kiss each other when it hits 0, right?" Tamsin asked, mustering up whatever liquid courage that was left inside her.

_4..._

_3..._

"Yeah, for sure. We should," Bo agreed a little too quickly than she would have liked. But, there was a countdown after all.

_2..._

_1..._

Their lips connected just as the room of people erupted into cheers and yells.

Tamsin slid her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her close as they kissed. Gently, she prodded the seal of the brunette's lips and was quickly granted access. As their tongues danced, she could faintly taste apple juice.

Bo leaned up and into the kiss, her hand gripping the other woman's hips with a certain ferocity. When their tongues touched, she could instantly taste vodka and sugar cookies. She moaned, fairly sure the sounds of the busy living room would hide it.

However, Tamsin heard it and ground her hips into the other woman's, pulling away. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She panted.

Flustered, Bo struggled to answer. "I— Uhm, I'm the DD for my friends.. They're.." She looked around the room, pointing to her friends who were clearly knocked out on an air mattress and weren't going anywhere any time soon. "Well, nevermind. Let's go."

Tamsin quickly pulled on her hand, leading them out of the house and into the brisk winter air of the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

random situation? idk: Tamsin tries to cheer up Bo after Kenzi leaves to find herself and live outside of the fae world. It's Christmas, and Bo is sad she has to spend it without Kenzi for the first time in years.

All day, Bo had been grumpy. Even in the morning when she woke up after a night of feeding with Tamsin, she was grumpy as the blonde as nowhere in sight. And when she had texted the blonde, she received a noncommittal reply.

After that, she went to the precinct to see Dyson about a case, and he was too preoccupied with a more important case.

"Bo, I really gotta take care of the paperwork for this case. I don't have time for your little case. Sorry. Really."

Bo promptly snatched the case file away from the wolf and stomped out of the station, making every head turn to watch her go.

When she thought she'd find some luck at Lauren's lab, the human doctor was nowhere to be found. She, of course, asked the front desk when the blonde would return and received the frustrating answer of "by the end of the day."

Even worse than that was learning with whom Lauren was spending time. _Evony_. That's right. Ex-Morrigan. Ex-Fae. Full-time human. _She's spending Christmas with Evony._

Finally, Bo went to her grandfather. She knew Trick would never let her down and would try his best to help her out. However, as soon as she went to open the door of the bar, she found it was locked. "Closed for Christmas," it read.

Bo groaned, tempted to simply punch a hole in the door. She reigned herself in, deciding she'd just give up and go home. _Yeah_, she thought, _I'll just get in a nice, hot bath and get drunk on eggnog before going downstairs to watch 'A Christmas Story.'_

::::

As soon as she entered her home, a loud chorus of "Merry Christmas, Bo!" resounded throughout the room. She moved her gaze from the ground, staring at the face of each person there. Trick. Lauren. Dyson. Bruce. Vex. Evony. Other various strangers. _Where's Tamsin?_

Everyone crowded around her, taking turns hugging her and wishing her a merry Christmas. They all excused themselves, explaining that the reason why they couldn't help her out was because they were prepping for this party.

"You should thank Tamsin. It was her idea," Lauren tacked on at the end before retreating to go speak to the ex-Morrigan.

"Where is she?" Bo asked to the human doctor's retreating form.

Lauren shrugged.

"Right here," a voice murmured into Bo's ear from behind.

Bo turned, finding Tamsin in one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters she had ever laid eyes on. She smiled.

"I noticed you didn't have a drink in your hand," Tamsin added, holding one out.

"Thanks," Bo said, taking it. "You did all this?"

"Uhm, yeah," Tamsin replied sheepishly. "I figured you could use some Christmas cheer in your life since.. you know," Tamsin ended in a soft voice, sounding strangely vulnerable.

"Thank you," Bo said earnestly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the valkyrie's cheek.

Tamsin smiled. And it was the smile Bo loved the most. It was an unguarded smile, one that showed a bit too much vulnerability and emotion. It held something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And it seemed to be reserved only for her.

Bo reached down, linking fingers with the blonde's free hand. "Come on, let's make this night memorable."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Idk if this is what you had in mind, but this is what manifested.**

User-suggested Head-canon: Bo loves feeding Tamsin ie. Chinese food in 5x04. Bo can't cook but she loves keeping the valkyrie fed. lol idk i just thought it's Bo's caring nature.

Tamsin never paid much mind to what she ate. After all, she never gained an ounce of weight, and she never had to worry about other health issues. She was a valkyrie, genetically incapable of being anything other than a warrior, in form and in spirit.

So when Bo came home with Chinese food for the fifth time that week, Tamsin started to become a little suspicious. She didn't voice these concerns and quickly went to work devouring the crab rangoon, eggrolls, fried rice, and lo mein.

The next morning after Tamsin rolled out of bed in the nude, she was greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. She threw on an over-sized shirt, padding down the cold steps to the kitchen. Unsurprised, she found Bo sitting at the island counter, opening up take-out boxes from Jerry's, a diner they frequented. She had to say something.

"Bo?"

"Yes, baby?" Bo answered sweetly, smiling.

"I've noticed we eat _a lot_ of take-out food. All the time."

"Yeah. Don't you love the Chinese food from Chang's, the burgers from Mike's.."

"I do, really," Tamsin interrupted. "But sometimes it can be a little much."

"I'm just trying to keep you well-fed, y'know? And.." Bo suddenly got quiet. "I don't really know how to cook."

"Oh, sweetheart, c'mere." Tamsin strode over to the succubus, pulling her into a hug and rocking her back and forth. "Thank you for taking care of me," she said, kissing her on top of the head. "But let me take care of you for once. I can cook, and I'll teach you. Then we'll take turns. Sound good?"

Bo nodded, nestling into the warmth of her valkyrie's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been playing video games. Whoops.**

* * *

><p><span>Human AU: Bo and Tamsin are both professors at a university. Bo teaches English. Tamsin teaches History. A secret affair ensues.<span>

The door slammed open with force and was shut with the same amount of force. Suddenly, strong arms were lifting her up and setting her on her desk followed by strong hands pushing up her black pencil skirt.

"Oh, all business, are we?" Bo attempted to tease, but ended up sounding breathless instead. Her hands sought out the other woman's hair, pulling it out of its bun. She wound her fingers in the blonde tresses, tugging on it as a warm mouth latched onto her neck. She moaned. "Fuck, Tamsin. Neck is off-limits during the week."

"Wear a turtle-neck," Tamsin muttered, setting to work on ridding the brunette of clothes. She nibbled at the pale expanse of her not-quite-girlfriend's neck, lashing out at it with her tongue.

"_It's still summer_," Bo argued, but made no move to push the taller woman away from her. Instead, she pulled her as close as possible, reveling in the feel of the blonde's hips between her legs. "Ugh, this is sorta wrong. I mean, we're in my office. My office hours don't begin until 2, but still.."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, pondering why that statement confused her. She mentally brushed it aside, grasping Bo's jaw within her hand. "You talk too much.."

And then Bo found a pair of soft lips pressing insistently against hers and soon, a warm tongue was mingling with hers. She shuddered when the other woman whimpered into her mouth. She let herself go, drowning in the moment.

CRASH!

"Hey, Ms. D! I had a question about the essay you—"

Bo looked up, and a wide-eyed student stared right back at her. Mentally, she surveyed what the student was taking in. Tamsin's back was turned away from the kid, but her blouse was unbuttoned and on its way off of her body. Bo was in an even worse state; her skirt was pushed as high as it could go, and her blouse as on the floor on the other side of her office.

"I— Uh— I'll just go!" The girl sputtered, running out the office.

"You didn't even lock the door!?" Bo smacked Tamsin on the arm.

"Uhm, I wasn't the one riling me up by sending me upskirt shots via text, saying things 'oh, please, Ms. Winters, come by my office so we can discuss _important_ matters,'" Tamsin mocked Bo, waving her arms about after she had buttoned her blouse back up. "So, please, blame me."

Bo angrily redressed, fixing her skirt and hair as the other woman moved towards the door. "Great," the brunette muttered. "Now everyone's gonna know."

"And what's so wrong with that?! Are you so afraid your lover boy Thornwood is gonna find out? Maybe your mistress Lewis will be grumpy with you, huh?" Tamsin snapped, marching through the door and slamming it shut. A millisecond later, it reopened. "Oh! And you know what I just realized? It's _Tuesday_. Your stupid office hours are 12-3!"

Bo glanced at the clock just as the door slammed shut once more. Permanently, it seemed. The clock read 12:31 pm. She glanced back at the door, sighing as a painful ache resonated within in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone requested a part deux for the professors au so here it is!**

**To the guest who requested I write the 5x05 valkubus sex scene, I might but I won't do it here. Maybe tumblr, or just as a separate fic, but not here.**

**P.S. If you want to send me prompts, you can. If not, no biggie.**

* * *

><p><span>User-suggested: Could you possibly write a second part to your valkubus professors au? I just really liked it and wanted to read more of it. It's cool if you don't though, no worries :)<span>

Tamsin quickly made her way back to her own office, barely giving a wave to students that called out a greeting to her. Her strides were long, and her heels clicked on the tiled floor with purpose. A trip that would've taken her several minutes only took her a few, and before long, she arrived at her office. With trembling fingers, she unlocked the door, closing it behind her. She made her way to her chair, plopping heavily down onto it.

The blonde wearily rubbed her face with her hands as she rested her elbows atop the mahogany desk. She had snapped at Bo, and now, she regretted it. It's not as though Tamsin was expecting anything more from their... arrangement. In fact, Bo's past relationships should've been an indicator that it would never be anything more. But, foolishly, she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. So far, she had kept it secret, but now, the brunette was pertinent to that information.

Tamsin sighed, sliding open a drawer to reveal a stack of essays. She pulled them out, setting them to the side of her desk. _Bo has to teach a lecture at 3:30 so I have a bit of time before she comes by.. if she comes by at all._ _I might as well start grading these essays. And not like any kid's gonna wander in for office hours._ The tall woman found it particularly amusing that most of her students were frightened by her, and only the bravest came to her office hours. She respected those rare students.

At 4:15, Tamsin packed up her messenger bag, stuffing notes and various things for her final lecture for the day when the door began to creak open slowly. She looked up from her desk, raising her eyebrows at whoever dare come into her office outside of her posted hours. She knew it couldn't be Bo as her lecture wasn't over yet. But, oh, how the universe loved to prove her wrong, and the out-of-breath brunette stepped inside her office, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want, Bo?" Tamsin murmured in a quiet, controlled voice. She didn't want to express any more emotion than she needed.

Bo opened her mouth to speak and found no sound came out. In her head, it all made sense, but out loud? Not so much. _You_, Bo wanted to say desperately, but that would only scare the history professor away. As the time ticked by during her office hours, and as various students came pouring in, she realized that she wanted Tamsin. _Really_ wanted her.

She didn't just want a fresh-faced blonde in the morning, rubbing the inside of her thigh inconspicuously as they drank morning coffee together. She didn't want just hot, steamy quickie sex in their offices. And she didn't want just fleeting emotional connections. She wanted everything.

She wanted Tamsin's sleepy kisses and the blonde's warm body snugly fit against hers all through the night and into the morning. She wanted to see her in her casual clothes, not just tight-fitting dress pants and blouses. She wanted her toothbrush next to hers by the sink, and she wanted their clothes intermingled at each other's places.

Bo closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Her heart thumped erratically at just the thought of having all of that with Tamsin. Finally, she spoke. "I ended my lecture early so I could come by to say I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted mo—"

Tamsin held up her hand. "Don't worry about it. I should've known after you told me about the wolf-obsessed professor and the nerdy scientist. You don't want more, I get it.. And that's okay, I guess."

Bo took a step closer, shaking her head. "No."

Confusion was written all over the history professor's face.

"I—I mean, 'no' as in yes. And 'yes' as in.. I do want more.. Just with you. I never felt like I wanted more with them so I just broke it off, y'know? It wasn't until you that I realized I want so much more. The only reason I was okay with what we had was because you seemed okay with it too. I didn't want to ruin it by involving.. feelings. That's why I kept us secret, and I'm sorry."

Tamsin stared blankly at her.

"Well.. Now that I've apologized, I'll let you go to your next lecture," Bo mumbled, shuffling towards the door.

"Bo, wait!" Tamsin sprung into action, rounding the corner of her desk. With her arms outstretched, she took the shorter woman into her arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Bo melted into the embrace, kissing Tamsin back with as much feeling as she could. Her hands gripped uselessly at the material of the blonde's blouse, and she moaned quietly.

Tamsin pulled away, moving her hands to delicately cradle Bo's face as she gazed into those warm, brown eyes. "We are stupid, stupid women, huh? Wanting more without telling each other.." Tamsin gulped. "But I want more. I want you. All of you. Please."

"And I want every bit of you." Bo smiled, pulling the other woman down for another kiss. Their next words were spoken between kisses.

"So, want to move in with me?" Bo questioned, tangling in her fingers in the hair just above the nape of Tamsin's neck.

Kiss.

"Isn't that a bit early?"

Kiss.

"We have been going at it for a while, though."

Kiss.

"Very true. Next week, we'll be sharing toothbrushes.

Kiss.

"And the week after that, clothes."

Kiss.

"And a week after _that_, you'll be burping around me."

Kiss.

"And then the _next_ week, we'll be having babies, of course." Bo winked.

Tamsin shook her head, smiling softly. "Whatever you say." She grasped the brunette's hand within her own, tugging her towards her desk before using her free hand to grab her bag. "Come on, you can take me to my lecture, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Fae Day!**

* * *

><p><span>User-suggested: Valkubus waking up in Fae Vegas and finding out that they got hitched. Apparently when fae get married in Fae Vegas, a spell will be cast upon them for 24hrs that makes them inseparable. Idk you figure out the details. I think it will be funnysexy and you, V are a master of both.

Tamsin sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and using the other to cradle her head. She had a _killer_ headache, and she couldn't recall a single thing from the night before. She squinted her eyes, looking for some sign that would give her some insight to the previous night's activities. Discovering none, she looked down at her bedmate, finding Bo softly snoring and hogging the majority of the sheets.

_Well, she's breathing, and if we can't remember last night, then it must've been a hell of a birthday for her._ The two women had decided to take a trip to the Fae world's version of Vegas to celebrate the succubus's birthday. Tamsin slipped out of the bed, standing up and taking two steps towards the bathroom before she was immediately flung back into the bed. She collided with Bo, knocking the brunette off the bed. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms about the shorter woman's body, protecting her as they collapsed onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Bo exclaimed, before hissing in pain. She rubbed her temples, lowering her voice. "What just happened?"

At the present time, Tamsin was finding it hard to concentrate as Bo's hips were wedged between her legs, leaving a smothering warmth in her lower abdomen. She fought the urge to grind against the other woman. "I have no clue. I was trying to use the bathroom and then wham! Next thing, I'm smacking right into you."

"Is this some weird prank? Do you really just wanna touch me?" Bo squinted her eyes suspiciously. She knew the blonde harbored an attraction towards her, but never acted on it. For once, Bo let someone else set the pace, and she waited eagerly for the day Tamsin acted on her attraction.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because my first move on you would be to tackle you out of the bed while you're sleeping."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Whatever. Get off of me. You weigh more than expected."

Bo slowly rolled off of Tamsin, and the blonde stood up, stretching. "Anyways, back to what I was doing.." Tamsin took a couple of steps again before an invisible force knocked her back, and she twisted her body back around, bracing the inevitable fall with her hands and knees. She landed above Bo, the succubus positioned underneath her body. "What the hell."

This time, Bo struggled to form a coherent thought, busy focusing on just how close Tamsin's lips were to hers. She leaned in, about to steal a kiss while the valkyrie looked around the room in confusion. Abruptly, the blonde turned back to her, ending her reverie.

"Just what is going on? I can't even get away from you. You try walking away. Maybe it's just me."

Bo wiggled out from underneath Tamsin, getting up on her feet. She took a couple steps before something flung her back to the floor, and she landed with less grace than the valkyrie.

"Ooookay, not just me," Tamsin concluded, looking entirely too calm for someone who just had a pants-less succubus land on them.

"We'll just have to get ready.. standing two feet away from each other."

::::

After struggling to get dressed and shower near each other, the two women wandered into the lobby of the hotel in which they were staying.

"We should probably ask around to see if anyone recognizes us. Maybe they'll know what we did last night." Tamsin fiddled with the sleeves of her leather jacket, pulling at them to cover her wrists. She glanced at Bo and found the other woman attempting to bring her hands out of the sleeves of her own leather jacket. "Are you..?"

Bo looked up. "I think we switched jackets."

They both wiggled out of the leather jackets, switching. "Anyways.." Tamsin trailed off, making sure her jacket fit just right.

"Oh, hello, you two!" A voice called out to them, making their heads turn towards the front desk. A well-dressed man stood behind it, waving with his fingers.

In unison, they both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. They shot a look at each other, silently agreeing to talk to the man.

However, Tamsin forgot about the whole 'invisible force' thing, and her long strides took her just far enough from Bo that she felt herself being thrown backwards. And when she expected to land in a crumpled heap on the ground, surprisingly strong hands caught her. She turned to look at Bo, surprise blatantly written on her face.

"I've got you." Bo smiled, reminiscent of when Tamsin uttered those same words.

Tamsin cleared her voice, pulling away from brown, captivating eyes. She straightened her jacket out, and together, they reached the front desk.

"So, what's it like?" The man asked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

"Colliding into each other whenever we're more than two feet away from each other? Or...?" Sarcasm dripped from Tamsin's voice.

The man tilted his head. "You don't know why that's happening, do you?"

"No?" Bo answered, her voice indicating as if that were obvious.

The attendant's fingers went to work at the computer, typing rapidly before he turned the monitor around to face them.

The two women nearly went into shock before they both yelled out in unison.

"WE'RE MARRIED?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A few people requested a continuation of the Fae Vegas story!**

**... That being said, this is not it. Haha, I might do it, but idk where I'd take it.**

* * *

><p><span>AU based off the Tumblr post: my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing<span>

Bo hoisted her bag further up her shoulder before ascending the steps into the McGregor building where her MATH306 class was taking place. After glancing several times at the map in her phone, she found the appropriate room in just the nick of time. She had about five minutes before the class officially started, and being new, she decided to sit in the back to observe everything. It was, after all, her first day of university.

As she pulled out her notebook and pencil, she felt a few stares at her from across the room. It wasn't anything new to her; most people took notice of how attractive she was. She had come to terms with it at this point in her life, and she even went as far as taking advantage of it. For example, the last year she spent at community college getting her basics, she often found herself using her looks to get extra help from her fellow classmates. Judging from the stares she was currently receiving, she could probably repeat the same process.

Bo sighed, tapping her pencil against the faux wood desk as she waited for the professor to start speaking. She was surprised; it was 7 in the morning, and she was fully functioning. Well, she could probably attribute her small cup of coffee to that, but no matter.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a projector sprang to life with a slideshow present. _Oh no_, Bo groaned internally,_ this is just going to be darkness and powerpoint slides for a whole semester._ The brunette's neutral attitude about the class suddenly turned negative at the thought. Begrudgingly, she started scribbling down the notes, trying not to fall asleep.

A sliver of light illuminated the lecture hall, and the sound of someone stepping inside followed. _How on earth is someone late for the first day of class?_

The footsteps stopped, and a bag was dropped by the open seat next to Bo. A frazzled blonde with bruises under her eyes and a messy bun plopped down into the seat and yawned before pulling out a travel coffee mug. She popped the lid open with a blank expression, and with horror, Bo watched her reach into her bag and pull out a Monster energy drink.

Slender fingers opened the can, and with the same blank expression, the blonde poured the energy drink directly into her coffee mug.

Bo was mildly concerned. _Maybe this is a joke. Maybe this is what people at university do._

Full-blown concern erupted in her chest when the blonde closed the lid back on and swirled the drink around. The stranger turned to Bo, raised an eyebrow, and said, "I'm going to die" before proceeding to chug the entire contents of the mug.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm forcing myself to write so I can try and get my valkubus feels back.**

* * *

><p><span>Human AU based off that one video: Person A comes out of surgery, still under the heavy influence of drugs and sees Person B. Person A starts talking about how hot they are, Person B reveals they're A's significant other, and then A can't shut up about how lucky they are.<span>

Groggily, Tamsin nibbled on the crackers given to her by a nurse. The pain pulsating from her side where they cut her open nagged at her, and she held the cracker away from her mouth to speak. "I really need some painkillers," she slurred, bits of cracker flying out.

"They're bringing you some. Don't worry about it," Bo replied in a soothing voice as she held up her phone, recording her drugged wife. _For posterity's sake._

Finally, Tamsin turned her head to find the source of such a lovely voice. She stared for a few seconds, incapable of speech. She was_ in awe_ of how beautiful this woman was. Never in her life had she ever seen such a magnificent creature. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed she'd died and was about to be taken to heaven by this angel. "Woah, you are really fuckin' gorgeous," she slurred out again.

Bo suppressed a laugh, smiling. "Yeah?"

"You're like.. the prettiest woman I've ever seen in my whole entire life. And I've been alive a long time, y'know. Like 12 years at least." Tamsin accentuated her sentence weakly with the cracker in her hand.

"Uh huh." Bo snickered quietly.

"Are you a model?" Tamsin asked bluntly.

"No, but I'm gonna stay right here with you. You just focus on eating that cracker, and—"

"Who _are _you? What's your name?" Tamsin interrupted, squinting her eyes suspiciously at the brunette by her bedside.

"My name's Bo. I'm your wife," Bo answered easily.

Tamsin's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened. "You're _my wife_?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit..." Tamsin turned away from the tantalizing woman, staring off at the other side of the room as she took another bite of the cracker. She turned back towards the brunette. "How long have you been my wife?"

"A looong time."

The blonde dragged the palm of her hand down her face in disbelief. "I hit the jackpot. I can't believe it. I'm gonna tell my mom right now. Where's the phone?" Tamsin made a move to sit up, but given she just got out of surgery, she was slower than a sloth which allowed Bo to gently push her back down onto the bed.

"Uh-uh," Bo said. "No getting up. Finish your cracker."

Distracted by the brunette, Tamsin swatted the phone away. "Lemme see your face."

Bo obliged, moving the phone obstructing her wife's view of her face.

Tamsin's mouth popped open in surprise once more. "Are you an angel?"

"Nope."

Wow..." Tamsin whispered to herself. "We're married." She pointed at the ring on Bo's left hand. "Did I get you that?"

Bo looked down at the ring fondly. "Yes, you did."

Tamsin looked at the other woman seriously, eyebrows furrowed. "You must have a really nice butt if I got you a ring that nice."

::::

"Annnnd, that's where I cut off the video because the nurse walked in," Bo concluded, surrounded by her friends and family who were all in various states of laughter.

Trick simply shook his head, smiling and refusing to comment less he face Tamsin's wrath.

"Damn, Tamsin. You really went down the rabbit hole," Kenzi said in amazement, staring at the blonde who was nursing a glass of whiskey and grumbling about camera phones.

Dyson grinned. "Yeah, T-sin, who would've guessed you only married Bo for her butt?"

Tamsin groaned, thumping her forehead against the table.

Bo came up from behind her, sliding her arms around the blonde as she nestled her chin on her shoulder. "I, for one, think it's very sweet you think I'm the prettiest woman you've ever seen."

"Yeah, yeah," Tamsin mumbled.

Bo kissed the side of Tamsin's neck. "I love you."

Tamsin grunted.

Bo placed another kiss. "I looooove you."

Tamsin sighed, giving up. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll be posting a more light-hearted drabble later on today at some point before I tackle updating Smother and Unexpected**

**ravisawesome: **Thanks for catching that error! I thought it looked weird, but I was too tired to figure it out apparently. And thanks for the love! I like writing these little tidbits.

**Guest 2: **Everybody really wants me to continue the Las Vegas story with some smutty goodness, but ya gurl is tryna keep this fic rated T. lol

**Restless Goddess: **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked that line! I giggled when I typed it.

* * *

><p><span>Gladiator AU: Tamsin has been the property of the Emperor ever since she was born. Bo is the Emperor's daughter. The two grew up together, but consequently grew apart since Tamsin became a gladiator and Bo was pushed towards royal duties.<span>

A fist connected hard with her face, and Tamsin stumbled back, dazed. Luckily, her opponent was in worse shape and seemed to be putting all his efforts into standing. His weapon and shield were strewn onto the floor, and judging by the fact that he didn't scramble for them, Tamsin assumed he had given up.

But you don't give up in the arena. Giving up is not an option, and Tamsin never planned on doing so. The crowd roared angrily, upset that Tamsin's opponent wasn't trying his best to survive anymore. They wanted sweat and bloodshed, and they were only getting one of those at the moment.

Ignoring the sounds of the crowd, Tamsin charged forward, butting her shield against her opponent. The man made no move to dodge and collapsed to the floor dejectedly. For the first time years, Tamsin's opponent had given up on killing her. She towered above the man, staring down at him with judgmental eyes. And she kept her gaze until she saw the sadness and desperation in his eyes. This man had nothing to fight for, and he pleaded, "Please, just get this over with. I have nothing to live for. My wife and daughter were raped and killed.. I don't want to be here anymore."

Wordlessly, Tamsin raised her sword, bringing it straight down into the man's throat. She pressed it in deep, making sure to sever his spine so his pain was short-lived. The crowd erupted in joyous cheers, chanting Tamsin's name as they stomped their feet in the stands. She stared at the lifeless body next to her, and gritting her teeth, she raised her sword to the crowd. The cheers grew louder as Tamsin turned in a circle to survey everyone.

The blonde's eyes settled on the Emperor's box, and subsequently, the Princess. _Bo. _They made brief eye contact before Tamsin tore her eyes away. Already, she could feel her eye swelling and bruising, and she needed to tend to it. She stalked out of the arena, sheathing her sword as the iron gates that held her captive finally opened.

::::

Finally in the comfort of her chambers, Tamsin lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling with one eye nearly swollen shut. She was relived. She wouldn't have to fight until next week. For four years, Tamsin had been fighting for her freedom, and there was almost never a week that went by where she wasn't fighting something, be it animal or man. She was so very close to walking free.

The poor man she fought against and killed that day was number 189. Tamsin was eleven fights away from escaping the palace forever. The deal was that if she managed to win 200 fights against men and women, she'd be freed. Tamsin agreed, despite the Princess's vehement protests.

A fist softly rapped against her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Come in," Tamsin called.

Quietly, Bo snuck into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Tamsin sat up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Bo?"

Bo swallowed nervously, playing with her hands. She sat down on the bed next to the blonde. "Do you remember that night before you agreed to fight?"

Tamsin's gaze softened. "I've been hit in the head a lot, but I could never forget."

Bo continued quietly. "My father's arranged a marriage for me. I thought after four years, I would be okay with it, but I'm not. I keep replaying that night in my head. We've barely held a conversation in four years, and yet my mind wanders and my feet carry me to you."

"We can never be anything. You are a princess. I am a servant. _Your_ family's servant, I remind you."

"I've never thought of you that way," Bo replied adamantly. "You have always been Tamsin. Strong-willed. Brave. Kind. Beautiful." With that, Bo reached out, taking hold of the blonde's strong, calloused hands as she slid closer. She leaned in.

Tamsin almost leaned in closer. "Bo. We shouldn't."

"Maybe I can't have you forever, but give me tonight, please," Bo whispered, her lips nearly touching the gladiator's.

Tamsin hesitated for a moment before giving in, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. She laid the princess on her bed, emotions swirling in her chest. She needed this. She needed Bo.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'll be updating Smother, Unexpected, and The Switch (there'll be an important message with this update) over the span of potentially 2-3 days.**

**A fan (Guest): **Idk if you read Author's Notes, but I did say I will be updating Unexpected and Smother. In this addition, I added I will be updating The Switch. And I know a lot of people want me to update my main stuff, but I usually need motivation. Instead of plowing through chapters for my main stuff, I like to try to get into a groove by writing yeah. Sorry. lol

* * *

><p><span>Imagine Your OTP: Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep togethercuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold. (from the imagineyourotp tumblr)

Tamsin's relationship with Bo had been entirely foreign ground for her, and a week into their relationship, the valkyrie had to go away for a case in a separate district. She worried about the succubus. What if she was hurt and refused to feed? What if she realized she didn't really want to be with the blonde? What if she was kidnapped? (She was a trouble magnet after all.) These issues plagued her for the entire two weeks she had been gone despite keeping in constant contact with Bo via text messages and phone calls.

Unbeknownst to Tamsin, those were all useless things to worry about, and there was an apparently more important issue at hand. It was the middle of the night when the issue arose. Tamsin had refused to wait until morning to return home to her girlfriend, wanting to see the succubus as soon as she possibly could. So, it was when the valkyrie was sneaking up the stairs and into their bedroom to slip into bed that Bo brought it up.

As Tamsin quietly slid into the bed, wrapping her arms around the sleeping succubus, said succubus groggily awoke. Bo nearly panicked at the arms wrapped around her body, but relaxed when she realized it was only Tamsin. _Tamsin_, Bo thought grumpily. She turned to face the blonde.

"I'm mad at you," Bo whispered in a sleepy voice.

Tamsin frowned, feeling her insecurities rise. "Why?"

"Because," Bo said with a pout. "You were gone for two weeks, and that means the bed was super cold for two weeks."

Tamsin broke into a smile, warmth radiating in her chest. "Sorry, sweetheart." She kissed away Bo's pout, pulling the other woman closer.

"You're lucky I like you. Otherwise, I would be very, very cross with you..." Bo trailed off, lulled back to sleep by the valkyrie's incredible warmth.

The valkyrie placed an abundance of kisses atop the succubus's head with a hand rubbing soothing circles on what she knew to be a flawless, porcelain back.

_If this is the worst thing that happens while I'm gone,_ Tamsin mused, _I'm okay with that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: I will be updating The Switch next.**

**Leave prompts here if you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

User-suggested (isaatiragram): Hi there, I was thinking that it will be fun if Kenzie got under some spell that makes her a little kid and thinks that Bo and Tamsin are her parents or something like that... so I hope you are ok! I love your stories, thanks for keeping it up. :)

Bo and Tamsin watched as Kenzi pranced around a playground, jumping off of slides and swinging on swing sets. Even more interesting was watching the children around Kenzi scatter and run towards their parents. Parents rushed onto the playground, grabbing their children, and proceeding to take them home. Oblivious to it all, Kenzi let out an excited yell, realizing the sandbox was open.

Tamsin grimaced slightly. "This is just... so weird."

"Well, a playground is our best bet in wearing her out. We only have to keep her busy for a few more hours until Trick makes that serum." Bo scanned the deserted playground, watching over her best friend.

"That's not the weird part, Bo, and you know it."

"I don't think it's too weird that she saw us and immediately thought we were her parents."

"...Bo."

"Okay, fine! It is weird that she's still physically a full-grown adult, and she's acting like a 6-year-old."

"And! Even weirder," Tamsin complained, "is the fact that she is technically _my_ parent. This whole role reversal thing going on is not cool."

"How are we ever going to have kids someday if you can't even deal with Kenzi?" Bo asked in an exasperated tone, throwing up her arms.

Tamsin froze in place.

Bo sputtered, struggling for words. "I—Just—You know! Uh..."

Tamsin saved her the effort. "Our kids definitely won't be as weird as Kenzi."

Bo turned her head to look at the blonde and found her smiling. She smiled in return. "Definitely not."

From twenty feet away, they heard a voice cry out and watched Kenzi tumble to the ground in her heeled boots. The human let out angry tears, clutching her knee in pain.

Tamsin sighed as Bo rushed over to Kenzi's crying form. She reluctantly followed, sighing. "This is going to be the longest day of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to leave prompts.**


	13. Chapter 13

User-suggested kids head-canon: I combined two reviews. Guest said no kids and boompow123 requested Tamsin freaking out about kids while Bo acts calm. I wanted to save this until April 1st but... nah, it's kinda too sad for that.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" Tamsin paced in front of Kenzi and Bo who were seated on the island counter.

"I'm super pregnant," Bo answered simply and calmly. She reached into the bag of chips in Kenzi's hand, pulling out a few to munch on.

"We're two women!"

"Still pregnant. Fae magic stuff," Bo responded succinctly, shrugging.

Kenzi nodded, nibbling on a chip. "You're gonna be a mom, Tammy." She paused, grabbing Bo's arm suddenly. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA."

The valkyrie clutched her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. She started mumbling to herself. "How am I going to be a mom? I don't even know how to hold a baby. Is it like holding a football? A fleshy football? Oh christ, that sounds awful. And nine months of pregnancy? Is that nine months without sex? Who's gonna take care of the baby when we work? Oh no, what will Acacia say?..."

Eventually, the blonde took to wandering around the living room, making vague gestures as she talked to herself.

Kenzi leaned in close to Bo, whispering conspiratorially. "When do you think she's gonna figure out that you're not actually pregnant and that it's April Fool's Day?"

Bo answered in just as quiet of a voice. "Not sure. I think she might murder us... Well, you, for sure. She wouldn't hurt the baby so I'm good."

"But you're not actually preggo."

"She doesn't know that."

Without warning, Tamsin stood two feet away from the human and succubus.

"Okay, I know I might not be 'mom' material, but I've thought about it a while and..." Tamsin took Bo's hands in her own now, gazing into her eyes. "And I'm willing to try. If you're pregnant, that's okay. We can work through this. I'm... actually kind of excited."

Bo and Kenzi stopped eating, staring in awe at Tamsin's declaration.

"Holy shit, wow. You def don't deserve my Tams, Bo," Kenzi whispered, amazed.

"Uh, Tamsin... Do you know what day it is?" Bo asked hesitantly.

The valkyrie thought about it for a second before replying. "April 1st? Why's that important? I mean, do you want me to write it down since it's important _now_ or—"

Realization dawned on Tamsin's face now. She dropped Bo's hands.

"We thought it'd be a funny joke," Kenzi weakly supplied.

Tamsin rubbed her jaw with a hand, unwilling to make eye contact with either women. She breathed in. "Yeah, I get it."

"We didn't think—" Bo tried to explain but was cut off by the valkyrie holding up her hand.

"Don't worry. Just... don't worry about it," Tamsin rubbed at her eyes for a completely different reason now before retreating. "I'll be upstairs taking a nap. Please don't bother me."

Bo watched as Tamsin slowly ascended the stairs before dropping her head into her hands, groaning. "I royally screwed up, Kenzi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to leave prompts.**


End file.
